


In the Blue (I found the real you)

by Zupsgirl1 (Fraulein_Zupan)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Mer!Yuuri Katsuki, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Secret Identity, Skater Victor Nikiforov, Supernatural Elements, Vicchan Lives, but is a sea otter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein_Zupan/pseuds/Zupsgirl1
Summary: While on a much needed break from skating, Victor Nikiforov, finds more surprises than just a hidden cove off the beach in Hasetsu.





	In the Blue (I found the real you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinneaKou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinneaKou/gifts).



> For my lovely friend LinneaKou, because she deserves all good things! 
> 
>  
> 
> Just in case, there's mention of a character having a little scare under water, but it's super quick and all turns out fine.

The early morning was Victor’s favorite time to run along the beach, Makkachin keeping up with his steady pace, except for when she’d see some seagulls and go chasing after them. The sun was slowly rising, the waves glistening as if thousands of diamonds were floating upon the ocean. There was hardly anyone out during this time of day, except for the occasional fisherman hoping to get a head start on that day’s catch.

 

Hasetu’s beach reminded Victor quite a bit of his home back in St. Petersburg, a feeling that was a little bittersweet. He’d been in Japan for three weeks already, since early April, and had plans to stay until the end of the summer at the very least. Victor needed a break and time to decide what he wanted to do in the next stage of his career. Skating was no longer inspiring and coming up with new routines and surprises for unappreciative audiences that only wanted more and more was now a drudgery.

 

Victor announced he was taking an extended sabbatical after winning his fifth world championship, and would reveal his official decision regarding next season within the next few months. Then throwing a dart at a map, he chose southern Japan as the destination for his much needed vacation. Hasetsu was a charming little beach town, albeit a bit run-down. It seems that a lot of local businesses hadn’t been doing well, many forced to close recently. The townspeople were very lovely however, and welcomed Victor and Makkachin with open arms and warm smiles. Victor has actually started planning how he could bring some much needed patronage back and help the town thrive once again. There was a local ice rink run by a nice young couple, the Nishigoris, and Victor could definitely see the potential of holding some ice shows there once he was ready to come out of hiding.

 

Victor has been staying at Yutopia Katsuki, the last remaining onsen and ryokan in the area. It was owned and run by another lovely couple, Hiroko and Toshiya Katsuki, and their two adult children, Mari and Yuuri. Mari was closer to Victor’s age and Yuuri was only a few years younger. Victor could admit to himself that despite not having spoken to Yuuri much, he's developed a little bit of a crush on him. Yuuri was strikingly handsome, but also adorable and sweet. However, he was incredibly shy, hence why Victor hasn't been able to talk with him as much as he hoped, it certainly wasn't for lack of trying on his part.

 

Yuuri would normally stick to formalities, or just quietly listen as Victor shared stories with the Katsukis over meals or while watching football with Toshiya and the other guests. Yuuri did always seem interested though, his eyes shining brightly with amusement and interest as Victor regaled tales of other skaters and competitions. Yuuri also spoils Makkachin, always giving her special treats and lavishing her with affectionate pets and hugs, all which make Victor’s heart melt with adoration each time he witnesses it. Victor will admit (only to himself) that he’s also a little disappointed that he hasn't seen Yuuri use the onsen, not that he's trying to be creepy of course. It’s more that it would just be nice to relax together and see if the other man would open up more. Victor assumes that Yuuri must use the baths at times when it wasn't open for the guests.

 

Victor is so wrapped up in his thoughts about Yuuri and these past few weeks that he doesn’t notice how far he’s run. Slowing to a walk, he glances around, taking in his surroundings. He’s near what looks like the end of this strip of shoreline, as up ahead the beach is cut off by some very large rocks. However, as he gets a little closer, Victor can see that the sand wraps around past the boulders closest to the water, like a very narrow pathway. Not thinking much about it at first, and definitely not wanting to get his sneakers wet, Victor turns to head back. Makkachin apparently has other plans however, as she suddenly takes off towards the rocks.

 

“Makka, no! Get back here!” Victor calls out but the excited pup continues on as if she doesn’t even hear him.

 

Victor has no choice but to run after her. Makkachin runs around the rocks and out of his sight, causing Victor to really worry. He doesn’t know what’s behind there, whether it’s only water or if there is more beach. Victor reaches the small sandy path and slows down, stepping gingerly around the edge of the rock, which is definitely much larger up close. Luckily Makkachin is sitting just on the other side. The area they’re in looks to be a good sized alcove, made up with more large boulders that are arranged and towering up in a semicircle, making it feel almost cave-like, with a narrow strip of sand that only stretches about halfway around, all surrounding the shallow-looking water. The distance across the cove Victor guesses is probably around 100 meters.

 

Victor is just about to grab Makkachin and pull her back to the beach, when a splashing sound catches his attention. He looks across the water and sees another rock, this one jutting out of the water at the far end of the cove, where the sun is unobstructed and shining down against the clear blue water. Stretching his neck a bit to look, Victor notices movement and realizes that there’s actually someone laying on the rock, body stretched out as if they are sunbathing. Although he thinks it’s a strange place to lay around, especially that time of the morning and with the beach being so relatively empty already, Victor is not one to judge and decides to let them relax peacefully.

 

However, just as he’s about to turn away again, the person adjusts their position and suddenly a flash of shimmery blue from the lower half of their body catches his eye. Squinting so he can try to look closer, he thinks that something about the person looks familiar. It looks as if it’s a man, slender in build and with a thick head of black hair. Immediately Victor’s thoughts go to Yuuri, but he knows that’s silly. Why would Yuuri be out here all alone. He’s surely back at Yutopia helping his parents prepare for breakfast or tending to the onsen before it opens for the guests.

 

Another flash of blue flicks up off the rock, and Victor moves a little closer to the water, trying to see what it is. Once again the person flips up… _a large fin_? No, that can’t be right. Victor rubs his eyes and looks again, and yes it definitely looks like a fishtail with a fin flicking up from the rock. Is that a… a mermaid? A merman? He swears his eyes are playing tricks on him, because those are mythical creatures, they don’t exist in real life. At least, Victor doesn’t think they do. His eyes must be playing tricks on him, and the person is probably just wearing a wetsuit and flippers. Yes, that must be it.  

 

Suddenly the person raises an arm up and tosses something red into the water, and Victor hears the same splashing sound that originally captured his attention. After a moment, he sees something very small pop out of the water, and throw whatever it was back to the man, who then immediately tosses it back. Again, after a brief moment, the little creature — or whatever it is — surfaces from the water and throws the object back. It looks as if they’re playing a game of fetch. Watching the scene before him for a few more minutes, Victor is pretty sure that’s what they’re doing and is completely amazed. It’s both adorable and unbelievable, especially since he can’t tell what type of animal is in the water, he’s pretty convinced it’s not a dog.

 

Speaking of dogs, Makkachin has been unusually quiet beside him, seemingly watching along the scene before them as well. Well she was quiet, until the man changes direction and throws the object in their direction and it lands halfway across the alcove. Seeing it bobbing in the gentle waves, Makkachin lets out a loud bark, which echos off the surrounding rocks, and jumps into the water to go retrieve it. Victor finds himself once again calling after her.

 

“Makka no! That ball’s too far out, get back here!”  

 

Victor hears a large splash, louder than the previous ones, and glances to see that the person has disappeared. His stomach sinks, feeling guilty that they must’ve scared them off. Part of him still hoped that maybe they were actually a merperson, as silly as it seems, and he would’ve liked to have watched the little game they were playing for a little longer. Before he can think much more on it however, the man suddenly pops up in the water right near Makka, who is swimming steadily towards what Victor can now see is a red ball. Now that he’s closer, Victor can see the person’s face more clearly, who is definitely a man, and… it’s Yuuri!

 

Victor is now positive that he didn’t in fact see a merman, that the ‘fishtail’ he saw before was just a trick of his mind. Yuuri is definitely wearing some kind of swimming gear, a wetsuit or something similar. There’s just no way that Yuuri is merman, the thought is perpostuous. Victor chuckles to himself at how silly he was and blames it on the early hour and sleepiness that his run apparently didn’t cure.

 

“Hello Yuuri! Good morning! I’m sorry to disturb you out here, we were out for a run and I didn’t realize this place was even here.” Victor smiles brightly and waves.

 

Yuuri looks at him with wide eyes, expression a bit panic-stricken. Victor’s heart plummets at the thought of upsetting Yuuri. He’s been wanting to get to know him so badly, but now he’s gone and upset him by disturbing his peaceful solitude, that Victor is sure he’s never going to be able to even become friends with the man.

 

“H-Hi Victor… umm, it’s alright. You did catch me by surprise, not many people come over here or even know this area exists.” Makkachin has reached the spot where Yuuri is bobbing in the water and tries to lick his face as she paddles near him. Yuuri laughs, then glances back at Victor and gives him a shy smile. He then urges Makkachin back towards the patch of beach by gently tossing the ball in Victor’s direction.

 

“I guess Makkachin got excited to join in the game of fetch you were playing. Although… I don’t see your little friend anymore. I’m sorry if we scared them away.” Victor frowns, glancing around the cove for any signs of the little animal he saw playing with Yuuri.

 

“Ah, that’s ok. Vicchan is just a little shy sometimes. He’ll come ba-”

 

As if on cue, a little furry creature pops up out of the water near Yuuri. Makka lets out a boof and immediately turns around to head back towards them. Victor can see that the little brown animal is definitely not a dog, but can’t quite make out what it is. To be honest, he’s a bit in awe of the fact that Yuuri seems to have tamed what seems to be some sort of wild animal.

 

“Aww Yuuri, he’s so cute! But… but what is he? It’s a little hard to tell and I’ll admit that identifying wildlife is not my strong suit.” Victor laughs sheepishly.

 

“Umm… Vicchan is a… a sea otter. They’re very talented and have the ability to catch and hold things in their paws.” Yuuri turns and looks as if he saying something to the little otter, who then disappears under the water again. Not a moment later, he resurfaces closer to Victor and grabs the red ball. Makkachin immediately barks again and paddles back, as if to chase Vicchan. Nervous that the excited poodle was going to scare the adorable otter away again, Victor walks further up the strip of sand to try to coax her to him.

 

“Makka, come here girl. Please don’t scare Vicchan.” Suddenly the red ball flies and lands on the beach by Victor’s feet. Makkachin hurriedly swims over and out of the water, grabs the ball with her mouth, then proceeds to shake off all the water, effectively soaking Victor. He hears bright, beautiful laughter and looks through his sopping wet bangs to see Yuuri giggling over Victor’s predicament.

 

“Did… did Vicchan throw that?” Victor looks between Yuuri’s smiling face and the tiny furball, who is now swimming in circles on his back.

 

“I told you otters were talented.” Yuuri’s laughter slows and he flashes Victor a devious smirk.

 

“That you did. It’s really amazing Yuuri.” As cute as Vicchan is, Victor is now feeling chilly standing in the shadow of the rocks with wet clothes. His t-shirt is clinging to him, and glancing at Yuuri, Victor catches him staring, and even with the distance between them he can see the blush on Yuuri’s cheeks. It gives Victor hope that maybe his attraction isn’t one sided after all.

 

Noticing that Yuuri isn’t moving much in the water, curiosity gets the best of him. “Hey Yurri, if I can ask, how are you holding yourself up so well? You’re hardly even moving your arms, are you treading water with just your legs?” Victor thinks how powerful those legs must be, and immediately starts feeling warmer.

 

“O-Oh no, I’m just standing actually.” Yuuri lets out a nervous chuckle. “The water isn’t very deep here, so I can stand up just fine.”

 

“Oh! I thought it was a lot deeper!” Victor laughs at himself. “So… uh, hey Yuuri, why are you so far away then? The water must be chilly without the sun over here. We can go get dried up and get some breakfast together if you like.” Victor gives Yuuri a small smile, hoping that he’ll accept his offer to spend some time together.  

 

“Uh thanks, but I think I’m going to hang here for just a little longer. I’ll have to get back to start work soon, and this is my time to spend with Vicchan.” Yuuri averts his eyes, but Victor can see him fidgeting slightly, as if he’s nervous. Victor can’t help the disappointment that bubbles up, realizing that Yuuri truly doesn’t want to spend time with him, and that he must be making the man uncomfortable.

 

“Oh ok. Well, I’m sorry again that we disturbed you. Thanks for introducing me to Vicchan though, and you two enjoy yourselves. Come on Makka, let’s go home.” He grabs Makkachin’s collar and starts to pull her back towards the main beach, tightening his grip as she whines and tries to pull back towards Yuuri and her new friend. Unfortunately, Victor’s hand is still a little wet and slips, allowing Makka to bound back into the water. Figuring that he’s all wet anyway, Victor splashes in after her, trying to grab at her again, however she sees Victor’s chase as a game and is able to swim quickly away, heading straight for Yuuri.

 

“Ah, no! Victor don’t come in, it’s cold! Makkachin, please go back to your dad!.” Yuuri suddenly dives under the water, Victor assumes so as to confuse or distract Makkachin so he’s able to catch her.

 

Yuuri resurfaces behind another large rock, this one closer and not as large, just his head peeking over the top. Victor finally catches up to Makkachin, but seeing as he’s already drenched and Yuuri looks too adorable, Victor decides to take one last chance.  

 

“Hey Makka, why don’t you say we go get him?”  Victor shoots Yuuri a wicked smirk and both him and the poodle head in his direction.

 

“Victor, no don’t!” Yuuri looks panicked for some reason, and as Victor takes a few steps forwards he understands why, as what he believed was shallow water is in fact deep and he goes plunging downwards. Normally Victor is a decent enough swimmer, however being caught by surprise he gasps, taking in a mouthful of water as he continues to drop underneath the water’s surface. He quickly panics and starts flailing his arms in an attempt to swim back up.

 

Victor suddenly feels himself being lifted from under his arms. He assumes it’s Yuuri but can’t see him as he’s behind Victor, but he can feel the strong body pressed against his back. Yuuri quickly drags Victor up and out of the water, steadily swimming him to the shore. Reaching the sand, Yuuri gently lays Victor on his side, allowing him to cough and spit up the swallowed water as he gently rubs circles against his back. Makkachin has found her way back out and comes over, pushing at Victor’s head with her nose and giving a soft whine.

 

“A-are you alright? I’m so so sorry Victor. I should’ve warned you, oh god this is all my fault.” Victor can hear Yuuri choke back a sob.

 

Feeling better and his breathing returning to normal, he lets out a few more coughs then slowly sits up and turns towards Yuuri, intent on assuring him that everything is alright. Yuuri is sitting there with his face buried in his hands, shoulders slightly shaking as he silently cries, and Victor’s heart lurches. He reaches out to console Yuuri, however he stops in shock as he takes in Yuuri’s full form. A large beautiful dark blue fishtail and fin covers the lower half of Yuuri’s body instead of hips and legs, the scales iridescent and shimmering with every subtle movement. The rest of Yuuri’s torso and arms are still in human form, so it appears that Victor’s initial inclination to assume he had seen a merperson was correct.

 

Victor shakes his head, deciding to worry about this new bit of information later, as what’s most important right now is making sure Yuuri is alright.

 

“Y-Yuuri? Are you alright? Thank you for pulling me out. I’m ok now though... please don’t be upset.”

 

Yuuri slowly lowers his hands, but just enough that his tear-filled eyes peek through.

 

“I-I’m so sorry Victor! I’m sorry that I lied and said it was shallow enough to stand. I didn’t expect for you to come in. It’s all my fault and you… y-you could’ve drowned.”

 

“Yuuri, it’s not your fault. I’m the one who wasn’t paying attention. Believe it or not, but I am usually a better swimmer than that. I should have been more aware of where I was going. You _saved_ me Yuuri, and I’m so grateful for that.”

 

Vicchan paddles over to them at that moment, Victor is unsure where the little otter had been, and sets his chin on the end of Yuuri’s tail, which is still partially submerged in the water that’s lapping up on the shore.

 

“So um, I have to ask though. A-Are you a… a mermaid- I mean merman? Or is it… merperson? Sorry, I’m not sure what I should call you.” Victor lowers his voice to a whisper, afraid of what Yuuri’s reaction will be to him now knowing.

 

“Y-Yes… um, m-merman or merperson is fine. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you. It’s just… it’s not something most people know about.” Yuuri finally drops his hands away from his face, and looks down at his lap and fidgets nervously.  

 

Wanting to both express his gratitude and that he’s alright with this new revelation, Victor throws his arms around Yuuri and pulls him for a hug. Yuuri let’s out an adorable squeak, going stiff in Victor’s arms. Victor almost pulls away, afraid he’s made him uncomfortable again, when he feels the tension melt from Yuuri’s body and his arms slowly wind around his waist. They sit like that for a few minutes, just holding each other, their breaths steadying with each passing moment. Victor can’t help but think about how lovely Yuuri feels in his arms, his smooth lean and muscular body, and the smell of the sea in his hair. He’s honestly a bit surprised that he’s not as bothered by Yuuri’s true form as he would’ve expected. Surprised, yes definitely, but somehow it makes Victor even that much more fond of the man, seeing how special he truly is. It makes sense now, at least partially, as to why Yuuri is so shy and why Victor has never seen him bathe in the onsen with others.

 

Pulling back after a few minutes, hands still resting on each other, they give each other small, shy smiles. Oh how Victor yearns to lean in and kiss him, but he holds back, realizing he’s already gotten so much today, more than Yuuri has ever given, and he doesn’t want to push.

 

Yuuri is the first to break the silence. “S-So… you’re not upset that… that I’m like this?” He lets go and gestures at his tail and fin.

 

Victor takes Yuuri’s hands in his and looks into his eyes, lovely amber and shining with tears. “Not at all Yuuri. Of course I’m surprised, shocked a bit that merpeople do exist, but I always could tell you were special. You’re strong, graceful and beautiful… I think this suits you perfectly.”

 

Victor takes a chance and lifts both of Yuuri’s hands up, giving each a gentle kiss, hearing Yuuri’s breath hitch. He lets go and Yuuri immediately rubs at the unshed tears in his eyes, then looks down at Vicchan and gives him some slow pets along his furry wet head.

 

“T-Thank you. I’m always nervous about others finding out what I really am. Only a few people know - my family of course and also Yuuko and Takeshi Nishigori. You know, the ones who run the rink?” Victor nods. “Their girls don’t though, because they’d probably be sneaking photos whenever they could and then the whole world would find out and then… “ Yuuri trails off and Victor sees him shudder.

 

“So, does this mean your family aren’t… merpeople too?”

 

“Y-Yeah. It’s kind of a long story, but they are human. I’m the only one stuck like this.” Yuuri grimaces down at himself.

 

“It’s alright Yuuri, you don’t have to talk about it now if you don’t want to. Perhaps you can tell me another time, if you’d like.” Victor gives him what he hopes is a reassuring smile.

 

“Yeah, I’d like that. But right now you’re still soaked and should probably get back so you don’t get sick.”

 

Victor sighs, wanting to stay with Yuuri in this private little cove, but he knows he’s right. Reluctantly he stands, looking back down Yuuri and Vicchan. “So, are you staying here then? I could wait for you if you’d like to walk back together.”

 

“Well, it might take me a few minutes to dry off, and I’d prefer to just spend a little more time with Vicchan, but… I could join you for breakfast if you’d like? I know I haven’t really talked to you a whole lot, and for that I apologize. It’s just that… well, the truth is that I’ve always been a big fan of yours and having you here… I guess you could say I’ve been nervous.”

 

Victor warms at the thought that Yuuri wasn’t talking to him because he didn’t like him, but because he was nervous and shy. Although he’s happy Yuuri is a fan and likes his skating, he does wish however he could just be Victor to someone for once, especially to his crush, but he supposes he shouldn’t be surprised. However, he’ll gladly take the chance to spend more time with Yuuri and learn more about each other. Who knows, hopefully they can become friends and maybe Yuuri will like the real Victor once he gets to know him. As scary as it is, for some reason Victor feels that he would willingly open his heart to this beautiful man if allowed to do so.

 

Victor gives Yuuri a wide smile. “That’s alright Yuuri, I understand. I would love to have breakfast with you. So I’ll see you in a little while then?”

 

Yuuri gives him a nod and a bright, beautiful smile, causing Victor’s heart to soar. He bends and scoops up the red ball and tosses it in the air to Vicchan, and the happy otter quickly catches it. He laughs and then turns to go, taking hold of Makkachin’s collar to guide her out of the cove.

 

“Bye Vicchan, it was nice to meet you! And see you soon Yuuri!” Victor calls over his shoulder.

 

Luckily the sun is a bit higher in the sky now and shining down on the beach, helping to dry and stave off the chill Victor felt from being wet. He takes off at a brisk jog, Makkachin barking and running at his heels, as he heads back to Yutopia. His heart feels light with happiness at his newfound knowledge about the elusive Yuuri. He’s eager to learn all about the beautiful merman, his adorable pet otter, and hopes that in time Yuuri will trust him and consider him a friend. Victor admits to himself that he would love for something even stronger to grow between them, but for now he’s happy and will take what Yuuri will give, gladly meeting him halfway.

 

For today that means he has a breakfast date to get ready for with a beautiful, magical man that makes his heart all a flutter. Victor speeds up his pace, listening to the gentle waves and the black-tailed gulls soaring above, excited for the lovely day ahead.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I'm thinking that I would like to continue this if there's interest, so comment and let me know if you would like to see more. I have some other WIPs to work on, but I do have some ideas for a possible continuation.
> 
> Come say hi, I’m Zupsgirl1 on both [Tumblr](http://Zupsgirl1.tumblr.com) and Twitter [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JustUsThreeZs?lang=en)


End file.
